Bold Butterfly, Blushing Spider
by Bunny.W.K
Summary: She was used to getting into sticky situations, but being saved from one by a superhero that was known for putting the bad guys into sticky situations was a new one. And all this on a school night.


**First challenge. Promp: Butterflies and Blushing.**

* * *

The sensation wasn't anything new, the strength however was something else entirely.

It wasn't one, two, or a hand full. It felt like she had swallowed, inhaled, whatever... and entire swarm of butterflies, if how her stomach felt was anything to go by.

Letting out a near silent whimper and buried her face into the neck of the only one that was keeping her alive at the moment. And she was grateful for it, really she was, but she had been in shock until he showed up and swooped her out of danger.

One would think after everything she's been through, especially after a couple of years ago when she first arrived to New York, she would be more than used to just about anything.

The small, thin... webbing that was holding them up was released, allowing them to drop and the butterflies to swarm erratically around in her stomach before he slinged out a new web and swung them around a familiar building.

Her arms and legs tightened their hold around her rescuer.

"I'm not gonna drop you."

"And I'm not used to swinging around the city on a spider's web!" but his words did relax her and removed her face from where she had buried it.

The wind whipped her hair about, but she was enjoying the new perspective she was getting of the city. And seeing it now at twilight made everything cooler and sparkle.

When the finally landed on the rooftop near her home, she took in the sight of said building, her rescuer standing next to her, his hands holding onto her waist.

"You're castle, my princess."

Smirking, she felt her cheeks begin to warm as a blush creeped up on her. She took it that the cool wind was the cause, perhaps even the butterflies that were still fluttering about and the blood rushing through her after literally swinging around the city.

His hands squeezed her waist reminded her that he could be the entire reason for her sudden blushing.

"Not exactly mine, and I'm not exactly a princess. But, it was kind of nice to have someone come to my rescue." she turned to said rescuer, smiling up at the masked face.

The red mask with silver webbing and black eye lenses stared back down at her, and she could only smile a little more when she could make out the form of his own lips turned up into a smile.

"Hey, it's what I do. Ya know me, friendly neighborhood..."

"Spider Man." she finished for him, snickering under her breath at his light huff.

Raising her hands, "May I?" she waited with bated breath before he finally gave her a shaky nod.

She began to pull and lift the bottom of his mask, stopping though when everything from the nose down was exposed.

"And as the hero that saved the girl..." she rose on up onto her toes and gave him a kiss.

It was sweet, and it seemed it surprised him more than she thought it would. Her lips curled up into a smile as she pulled away. Still on her toes she put his mask back into place but whispered something before departing.

"Thanks for saving me. And... I hope to see you in school tomorrow morning, Peter."

Walking away, she chuckled at the sound of Peter sputtering before clearing his throat and mechanically turned about himself to continue to fight crime for the night.

By the time she returned home, her father asking where she had been. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed a bottle of water before making her way to her room.

"Oh, just hanging out with a friend. You've met him before."

Her father perked up just as she rounded the corner. "Him? Him who? Kagome, who is this 'him' that I met before?"

"Tony relax, she's a 17 year old girl. And she's still more responsible than most her age. Pepper commented as she handed the curious man his drink for the evening.

Tony could only nod his head absently, not at all liking the anxious butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you all enjoy this! :) Read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
